I just want my brother back
by Peace and Love831
Summary: Post Prince Charmed.Wyatt comes through a portal looking to bring Chris back, what will be said, will he succeed or will Chris stay and save him.bad at summeries.revalation fic.Not nice to the Charmed ones I want chris to be upset tht they were mean 2 him
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe, Paige and Leo are in the attic watching a frantic Piper flip through the book of shadows trying to find a way to vanquish Chris.

"I get that you don't trust him…" Piper looks up from the book to glare at Leo "We don't trust him, _WE _or are you on his side now" Leo shakes his head

"No, of course not, but I do believe he is here to save Wyatt"

"From turning evil, you cant really buy into that crap can you, it's just another one of his tricks, and I cant believe that you would even think…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence when a portal opened up and a man stepped out. He had wavy hair to his shoulders, was dressed in all black, and his eyes were dark and cold.

"Who the hell are you" Piper asked, all of them on high alert, preparing themselves for an attack

"Where is Chris" The stranger asked

"He's not here, I kicked him out" rage flared in the strangers eyes

"You did what" he yelled

"Not like its any of your business, but he's evil, and evil isn't welcome in this house" evil, how could they think he was evil, did he not tell them who he was

"Call him" the stranger demands

"Didn't I just say…"

"CALL HIM" he yelled and the house shook

"Fine you want him, then fine, take him with you when you get your ass out of my house… Chris…CHRIS get down here" blue orbs appeared and then Chris was standing in front of the sisters, but not to close and not seeing the man off to his side

"What do you guys want, I thought I wasn't welcome here"

"Hello Chris" Chris turns to face the direction the voice was coming from, already knowing who it is, but hoping that he was wrong all the same

"Wyatt" the Charmed ones and Leo drop their jaws in shock at hearing who this stranger is…that cant be Wyatt, he looks so cold and evil

"What are you doing here" says Chris, trying to not let his fear show, but not completely succeeding

"You know why I'm here Chris. You don't belong here" Chris scoffs

"Oh really, and where exactly do I belong, huh" Wyatt smirks

"In our time, ruling the world by my side" Chris rolled his eyes

"You know I wont turn evil, not even for you"

"How many times do we have to go through this, I'm _not_ evil" Chris takes a step forward

"You have black orbs Wyatt, if you're not evil then explain that" Wyatt copies Chris and takes a step forward also

"You were always the smarter one, _you_ figure it out" Wyatt says getting irritated, which is never a good thing

"I _already_ did, YOU'RE EVIL" before he even knew what was happening Chris went flying backwards from being hit with an energy ball, not enough to seriously hurt him, but hurt none the less

"That's enough Chris, you need to let this go" Wyatt said in a cold voice

"I'll let it go when I find out who turned you" Chris said, getting up from where he had landed. Clutching his left shoulder where the energy ball had hit

"No one turned me, I chose to be this way" Chris violently shakes his head

"I don't believe you" Chris barks out

"Why not" Wyatt yells back

"Because I just cant Wyatt" he says, sounding so broken

"Lets go home Chris, we can discuss this later" Wyatt says calmly

"I'm not going with you Wy, and last time you tried to bring me back it didn't work remember. I will always find a way back here, so I can save you" an evil smirk appeared on Wyatt's face

"I remember your girlfriend died" Chris' whole body tensed

"She didn't just die, you killed her, and she wasn't my girlfriend, she was my fiancé" Wyatt looked shocked at hearing this, but only for a split second before he covered it up

"When did that happen"

"I proposed to her right before I came to the past to save you"

"I don't…" Wyatt was starting to say but Chris finished for him "need saving, ya I know, you keep saying that, but since I'm the smarter one, like you just pointed out, why don't you let me be the judge of that" he says with a smile on his face

"I'm tired of playing this game Chris, we are going home and _now_, and if I have to I WILL force you, and you know I have the power to do so" Chris stands tall, not wanting to show Wyatt the fear he is feeling

"Why do you want me back so bad, so you can finally do what you wouldn't do before…kill me" Wyatt smirks

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to kill you"

"You tried to the last time I was brought back, but you killed Bianca instead for trying to save me" Chris replies loudly

"I wasn't going to kill you Chris, I was just teaching you a lesson for betraying me. Now lets go, I wont say it again" trying to find a way out of this, he says the only thing he knows will catch Wyatt's attention

"I'll join you" it worked, Wyatt looked beyond shocked, so Chris continued "If I cant find out who turned you, then I promise I'll come home with you"

"Chris" Wyatt says in a threatening tone

"If you think no one turned you, then why not let me stay" trying desperately to convince his brother not to make him go back

"Because I don't want you screwing up the future, and I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you. Do you even realize that coming back here and interacting with them, that you risk your own life"

"I don't care" Chris replies, sounding unafraid of this possibility, as long as he saves Wyatt then nothing else matters, not even him. Of course he doesn't want to die, and he hopes he doesn't, but as long as he gets the old Wyatt back, then he'll gladly let death come

"Why would you not care, why would you risk your very existence" Wyatt screams

"For you, to save you, is that so hard to believe" Wyatt's eyes turn from anger to slightly confused

"I just want my brother back. The brother that would let me crawl into his bed at night when I got scared, the brother that would hurt anyone that hurt me. The _brother _that protected me, that loved me. I just want him back, so Wy, please, let me do this. What ever happens, happens before I'm born, if I cant find out who did this, if anyone did this at all, then I'll come home to you, and I'll join you, but I'm begging you, please, please let me do this…I need to do this" Chris pleaded

The sisters and Leo were all quite up till this point, not really knowing what to say, just watching the confrontation between Wyatt and Chris, stunned into silence with what was going on in front of them, until they heard Chris call Wyatt brother

"Brother, what do you mean brother" Piper asked, not believing what she had just heard

"Yah Chris, about that. How come they don't…Sorry I mean _didn't_ know who you were. You ashamed of me lil bro" Wyatt says with a smirk, and Chris shakes his head

"No of course not, they just didn't need to know" Leo, not liking his answer, decides to speak up

"The hell we didn't, you are mine son" Leo says, Chris laughs

"First of all Leo, No I'm not, and second it doesn't really matter now does it, since the truth is out" Leo looks at Chris confused

"What do you mean no you're not, you just said…"

"I know what I said, and I also said that it doesn't matter" he said glaring at Leo

"I'll give you the time you ask for Chris. Only because I don't want to have to kill you. So you have till the day of your birth. Then you _are_ coming home. And you better make damn sure that you get conceived, because if you don't I _will_ kill you before you have the chance to fade away" Chris looks shocked, never believing that Wyatt would let him stay, let alone act like he cares about what happens to him.

"Thank you, Wyatt" he nods his head and reopens the portal, going back to his time.

Chris feeling relieved that he doesn't have to worry about any more unwanted visitors from the future. Now he can save Wyatt without any more head aches, or so he thinks until he turns to see his family looking shocked and confused, staring at the wall where the portal was. Shit.

**WARNING, NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE VERY NICE TO THE SISTERS AND LEO, MOSTLY PIPER, AND IT WILL PROBABLY STAY THAT WAY FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER AFTER THE NEXT ONE...LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I DID, THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKED**


	2. Chapter 2

"I cant believe that was Wyatt" I laugh, but it holds no humor

"You know, you never did believe Wyatt was evil, not even in the future, not till it was to late. You couldn't bring yourself to believe that your precious twice-blessed was evil" Leo turns his attention to me

"Of course not, he's my son" he barked out

"SO AM I" I yell, not meaning to say that, but with what just happened with Wyatt my emotions are a little more out of whack than usual

"Why didn't you tell us" I scoff, at how stupid Phoebe's question is

"Please, like you would have believed me. You guys have been nothing but a pain to me since I got here, if I told you the truth, you guys would have thought I was lying, just so I could get you guys to trust me, and you Leo have been worse than all of them, but don't worry I don't take it personal, because you were no better when you actually knew who I was"

I see the confusion in his eyes at my words, no doubt not believing that he would be a horrible father. He never did believe anything I said.

"Chris we're your parents" Piper said, her voice breaking a little at the end, still a little shocked that she has another son

"That's were you're wrong, you are nothing like my mom Piper, she would never have treated me the way you have, but you Leo are actually a lot better than the Leo from my time, but still a dick none the less"

"Chris…" Piper said, practically shouting

"No, I am done listening to you, all of you"

"Chris, you're family, we're not…" I laugh at the humor in that phrase

"I'm _not_ family, remember" Leo looks confused for a second, but then he remembers

"Chris, when I said that, I thought that it was true, I didn't know that you _were_ family. I'm sorry"

"I don't want or need your stupid apology. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save my brother, I don't have _time_ for you"

Always wanting to throw that last part back in his face. I know he doesn't know what I'm talking about, because he hasn't said those words to me yet, but I'll take the little satisfactions that I can get.

I head down stairs towards the kitchen, since they know who I am, I take it that they will let me use their kitchen to mix a vanquishing potion

"Chris let us help you" Paige says

"Oh now you want to help me, you finally find out first hand that Wyatt is evil and _now_ you want to help. I don't want your help, I'll find a way to save my brother without you"

"You may not want our help, but that doesn't mean you don't _need_ it" Phoebe replies

"Chris we _are_ sorry for the way we treated you" I laugh, and turn around to face them when we reach the kitchen

"That's not the issue I have with you guys. Before I came here, I was fully prepared to make you guys hate me, if that was what was needed to get the job done. As long as I saved Wyatt, none of you mattered" Piper looking a little hurt at what I said

"I don't understand, then why…" I shake my head at how dense they are

"You guys really don't get it….do you"

"Get what" Piper said trying desperately to understand

"I wanted you guys to figure out who I was…on your own" I yell, and I look at how shocked they are at my confession, I take a deep breath to calm down so I can continue

"I thought that since I was family, no matter the fact that you guys didn't know who I was, that you would still get it, that you would still figure it out. Especially you Piper, I was so nervous, because I thought that you would have gotten it, but you didn't, even after I left little hints. I know that I shouldn't have but after a while I couldn't help my self, I would say something small, but still something that was big enough to make you stop and think "how could he possible know that, unless he knew us"

I just couldn't stop myself, because I wanted you guys to figure out who I was, but none of you could look past your own personal lives to want to figure it….you kept asking me to tell you who I was, but you guys obviously didn't really want to know, if you did, my cover would have been blown long before now"

Not wanting to look at them, I go to the cupboards and get the ingredients I need and start to mix up the potion.

"Chris.."

"Don't ok, please" not being able to keep my voice from sounding so broken, but glad since it kept them from hounding me with questions…After a few moments of silence, Piper's voice breaks it

"Chris, there is something that I'm pretty sure we all having been wanting to ask since the whole confrontation with you and Wyatt" well least it isn't about what I just said, so that's a plus

"Future con…"

"Not anything to do with the future" Piper interrupts

"Ask, and I'll decide if I want to answer or not" I said, still working on the potion, not really glancing at them

"Fair enough. When you were trying to get Wyatt to let you stay. You had said that you would join him if you couldn't save him" I nod my head, but still don't bother to look up at them

"Yes, what about it, because that wasn't a question"

"I just want to know that if you said what you did to get him to leave or if you meant it" I stop what I am doing and look Piper directly in the eyes

"I will save him, and if I cant, then I _will_ do as I promised" The thought of being evil is unbelievingly horrifying, but I am done fighting for my life, wondering if today is the die I'm finally going to die. I miss my brother, I don't want to be evil, but I don't want to fight against him anymore.

"Chris, you cant mean that" Paige said

"I said what I had to, but I never lie to my brother, through everything that has happened, I never outright lied to him, and I'm not starting now. If I cant find out who turned him, if someone even did, then I will go back and stand by his side"

"Could you really turn evil Chris" Leo asked, not believing that I would really turn evil if all else fails

"I have nothing left. Wyatt is ALL I have. And quite frankly I'm done fighting. For so many years I have fought against him. Watching as the people around me die, I've been tortured and I've been through so much hell that you guys wouldn't even be able to imagine, and I wouldn't want you to. I came back here as a last resort since I couldn't get Wyatt to see that what he was doing is wrong" I reply truthfully

"Chris!…"

"Don't worry Piper, I will save him, because I _know_ I'm right, so you don't have to kick me out for being evil" I spit out the last part with such distain

"Chris, we said we were sorry, _I_ said I was sorry, and I am. Are you ever going to let that go" my head snaps up to look at her

"You're joking, right. Piper, let me say this carefully for you. I _don't_ like you" she flinches at the harshness in my words

"My memories of my Mother were already fading. I could barley remember things as it is, and coming here, and having to deal with you, wearing her face, you tainted the last memories I did have of her. Now whenever I try to think of her, the love she had for me, all I see is you, and how you've hurt me physically and emotionally" I explain

"So don't expect me to be all forgiving, and acting like a part of the family for the rest of my stay here" Phoebe, not being able to stand how I was acting, and the things I was saying to Piper, spoke up in anger

"You know what Chris you're right. We have treated you terribly, but guess what, you haven't been great yourself. You have manipulated us, and you've…"

"Do you honestly believe that I WANTED to do all those things. You are my family, and having to see you guys again was hard enough, but having to do things that _hurt_ you. I couldn't stand the things that I had to do to reach my goal, it hurt me more than you could possibly imagine; but _guess what…_I HAD TO. The _world_ is counting on me. I had to put the _lives of millions_ of innocent people before yours." I inhaled a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down, but not working, I glare at Phoebe

"So maybe you're right _Aunt Phoebe_, maybe I deserved all the hell you guys have put me through. Does that make you feel better. Do you want me to feel bad for everything that I have done. Because if you do, then mission successful, because I cant _possibly_ feel more like crap than I already do. So thanks for that"

I look down finishing the last touches on the potion and bottling it up. I look back up at them and I see the sadness and shame etched in their eyes. I try to push the guilt that was now building up in my chest. I have a mission to complete I cant worry about them right now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lead I need to follow up on" not giving them another glance I orb down to the underworld

**TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE A LITTLE HARSH, HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**


End file.
